1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to tools for surgical applications, and in particular, to a hub assembly for use with a motor drive unit (MDU).
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of disposable rotatable blade/burr styles are used in endoscopic surgery. Typically, these devices feature a drive hub that is suited for connection to a motor drive unit (MDU) via a drive adapter mechanism. Some of these devices use caps and springs through which a connection can be made to drive the device. Other drive hubs include the use of magnets to supply a preload force.
Unfortunately, some of the prior art drive hubs have designs that promote clogging, are costly to manufacture and therefore are costly to acquire. Among other things, reliance on magnets in many prior art devices has led to price volatility as well as other issues.
What are needed are designs for disposable drive hubs that are inexpensive and that operate efficiently. Preferably, the designs do not require use of magnets as part of the drive system.